Charmed Season 3 storyline Leaving Charms Behind
by Hollyoaks bitchesss
Summary: we've all heard of 'be careful what you wish for' this time it's 'be careful what you desire' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all have desires but when a demons wants these against them, everything goes horribly wrong...


LEAVING CHARMS BEHIND

Chapter 1

**_Phoebe Halliwell_** walked down the street clutching four big shopping bags after a shopping spree with her older sister Piper.

"How long have we been demon free for?" Phoebe asked, "It's great!" Piper turned to look at her sister, and laughed.

"Come on Phoebe, I know how much you love being a witch, you're just waiting for the next demon to come and surprise us!"

Phoebe smiled at her sister, "That may have some truth but actually, I'm glad that the demons are laying off for a while. Three years of good and evil can get a bit much!"

Piper nodded. Did she know that! If it wasn't for her sisters, and their destiny she would have given up being a 'charmed one' a long time ago, just for a normal life. Sometimes she wishes she was never a charmed one, but then again, it was the fact that she was charmed that brought her and her sisters together and it was what brought her to her husband Leo.

Leo was a whitelighter. He died during a war a long time ago, but because he helped so many people he turned into a whitelighter, a sort of angel, who can orb from place to place and heal wounds. He was the charmed ones whitelighter and that's how they met, witches and whitelighers aren't meant to get married, but Piper and Leo got throught it together, even though the Elders, Leo's surpremes weren't happy about it.

If they never had become charmed Piper wouldn't be married. To Leo anyways.

"What are you thinking about?" Phoebe asked breaking Piper's trail of thoughts.

"Leo." Piper laughed, "And being charmed."

"Well you are very charming Piper, we all are." Phoebe nodded, "It'd be weird if we weren't!"

Piper turned to her. "You really think so?" She looked back forward, avoiding her sisters eyes, "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like now if we were never charmed."

"Boring!" Phoebe cried, "It was so... normal before, now it's so exciting."

"Well, normal's not so bad." Piper said, "I would settle for normal."

Phoebe sighed. She knew her sister well, she new that all Piper wanted was a normal life because Piper wasn't up for all the excitment, she was up for baking cookies and going to work and weekend shopping, she wasn't as up for fighting demons and life or death situations. It was too much for her.

But Phoebe also knew that their was a part of Piper that loved being a sort of superhero, getting to fight evil with her sisters, the feeling when they save people. She was so set on being normal that she was forgetting the millions of perks in being charmed. But Phoebe knew that if they were to go back to being normal, she would miss her powers, the thrill, the very point of being charmed.

"If we were normal, if we were never charmed, some things that we have now, we wouldn't have." Phoebe told Piper, "You wouldn't have Leo, I wouldn't have Cole, and me, you and Prue wouldn't be as close. I would never go back and change things if I had to, would you give us up for a normal life?"

Piper sighed. Ofcourse not, she thought. Give up her sisters and husband for a normal life? Nope, she loved them too much!

"Of course not." Piper told Phoebe, "Never. I was just wondering what it would be like. Don't tell me that you've never wondered."

She had. Who wouldn't think what their life would be like if they didn't do this, or if that hadn't happened, but Phoebe would never ever want to change what had happened to them that day she found the book of shadows three years ago, but Piper... No matter what she said Phoebe knew that there was a part of her that wanted a normal life so much...

* * *

Prue placed down the remote control and sighed. She was so bored! Now she wished she had gone with Piper and Phoebe shopping, but really she could seem to lift her feet of the floor... 

"We're home!" Prue brighted to the sound of her sister Phoebe's voice at the door.

"Hey!" Prue chirped, "How was shopping?" Phoebe and Piper entered the room carrying plenty of bags, and put them on the floor next to Prue.

"Great." Phoebe answered she knelt down and pulled something out of one of the bags, "And don't worry we didn't forget you!"

Prue grinned at her sister, and watched her pull out a big jumper that said_** I'M A LAZY BUG**_ on it, and passed it to Prue.

"It's for when you just feel like lazying around!" Piper told her.

"It's amazing." Prue laughed, and pulled it on ontop of her crop top and jogging bottoms, "And looks great too!" She got up and pouted.

Phoebe and Piper laughed, and Phoebe grabbed a pillow and through it at Prue, but Prue ducked as it came her way and fell on the floor laughing. But the next thing they knew the pillow that Phoebe through had hit someone else standing behind Prue.

It was Cole, Phoebe's half demon, half human boyfriend. He looked terrible, with red eyes, and a sweaty face. Prue jumped up and pulled the jumper of her as Phoebe ran forward to greet Cole.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. She was at Cole's side in seconds and she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was seriously wrong, it wasn't just the bounty hunters aways after him because he betrayed the source of all evil by joining the Charmed Ones for love.

"I was in the underground." Cole said, he turned to the sisters, "The Source has a new plan."

Phoebe left Cole's side, and joined her sisters again. "What?" She asked him, "What's his plan?"

Cole tensed up, "I have no idea. I think he's sending a demon, a sand demon."

"What? He's going to throw sand at us?" Piper asked, "Great plan, so evil!"

"Don't joke about it." Cole snapped, "You'll be sorry if he succeeds and you're dead."

"Don't talk to her like that." Prue snapped back. It was no secret that Prue and Cole didn't get on, he was just another blood thirsty demon to her, and the only reason that he was still there, still alive, was because of Phoebe.

"I'm trying to help you." Cole stepped forward to come face to face with Prue, "Try to act a little more gratefull."

"Stop it!" Phoebe cried out, she stepped forward and pushed Cole away from Prue gently, "She is gratefull, just has a hard time showing it."

Phoebe turned around and gave Prue a look, "He's trying to help."

"Carry on Cole." Piper said, "He's sending a sand demon?"

Cole stepped back and turned away from Prue, "Yes, a sand demon, they spray you with sand, it shows them what you want, deep deep down, and he casts it... but it's not always a good thing, the whole underworld is with this idea, they really believe that it will destroy you."

"Yeah sure. Spray a little sand and we're dead. Oh please!" Piper said, "They're getting sloppy."

"What do you expect from demons?" Prue asked and gave out a weak laugh.

"It's what they expect from humans that matters!" Cole said angryly, "It's not them that's getting sloppy, it's you! Thinking you're invincable. You know nothing!"

"You forget Cole, we're not just human, we're witches too!" Prue answered back, with just as much of a temper, "I thought you would remember that, Bethazar."

Phoebe watched Cole flinch. He turned his eyes towards her at once, but she looked away. What could she do about Cole's demon self? He was a human to her. He was Cole to her not Belthazar. Bethazar was dead, hidden behind all the humanity in Cole.

"I know that you're witches, but you've only just found that out, 3 years of being witches is nothing after over 25 years of being human." Cole told them, his eyes shifted back to Prue, "Your desires could kill you."

"They're like wishes." Phoebe said as if she finally got what Cole was getting at, she raised her head and looked at her sister, "Remember what happened when the genie visted us last year?"

"Granted us our wishes. They each back fired. Prue died." Piper muttered quietly, "Ever heard the expression 'be careful what you wish for'?"

"Except this time it's 'be careful what you desire'" Prue said, "But how can you stop desiring something?"

"You can't. Desire is something that you want so much that it burns you up, you can't just put a stop to it." Cole told them, "All you can do is be careful."

"Easier said then done." Piper said, "What do we do? Run whenever we see someone with something in their hands?"

Cole nodded his head, "Exactly. You can't leave the house, stay indoors, stay together, stay ongaurd."

"Cole, that's insane!" Phoebe cried, "We can't just not leave this house!"

"Would you rather die?" He cried, "It's dangerous! It can kill you!"

"Then we face it head on." Piper said, "We get the book of shadows, call for Leo, find a summering spell, summon it to the manor, and then we kill it's sandy arse."

"Crafty." Prue cried, getting up and heading for the attic, "I'll get the book of shadows."

"Leo!" Phoebe called, "Leo!"

"Do we need potion?" Piper asked herself in a stage of thought, "Yep, why not, that's make potions."

"You're insane!" Cole cried, he headed over to Phoebe, "This isn't the way to do it."

Bright lights sparkled beside Phoebe and Leo appeared.

"This might not be the way for you to do it." She told Cole, "But it's the charmed way of doing things. You better go before the bounty hunters find you." She got up and kissed him, as he shimmered out.

"So." Leo stepped forward, "You called?"

* * *

Yep, I know it's long, and there's a lot of speech, but this is my first go at Charmed. I've done Georgia Nicolson, and Doctor Who, and now charmed!! 

And yeah, Phoebe was a little cold towards Cole, and I realised that, but it was kind of dramatic, so I left out anything too romantic, though I love that couple...

Anyways... Please R&R (read and review) Thanks!!


End file.
